mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeah Jam Fury
Yeah Jam Fury is a Flash, action platformer puzzle game developed in conjunction by Willy World Entertainment and McLeodGaming. It is the first game released by McLeodGaming in six years following the release of the original Super Smash Flash in August 21, 2006, not counting the partially released of the still-in-development Super Smash Flash 2 demos. In this game, the player must swap between three characters, Yeah, Jam and Fury, each of them has their own unique abilities; to reach the end of 46 levels. Gameplay The player takes the role of the three titular characters, Yeah, Jam and Fury by changing to the correct character needed to complete certain obstacles. The objective of each level is to reach a mango using the abilities of each character in order to clear the level. There's a total of forty regular levels including the first four tutorial levels. The are no lives in the game, though characters "die" if they fall from the levels, respawning is the respective place following the fall. There are two types of control sets in the game, A (default) and B. The player can change between control sets he/she wants to play with in the settings section from the pause menu. For control set A: the W key is used for jump, the A key is used for moving left and the D key is used for moving right. For control set B: this is changed to the E, S and F keys, respectively. To switch between characters with control set A, the 1 key switches to Yeah, the 2 key switches to Jam, the 3 key switches to Fury and the Q key switches to the last character used. In the case of control set B, there are two keys available to switch between characters except for switching to the last character used which is triggered with the space bar; as such, the W an R keys switch to Yeah, the Q and T keys switch to Jam and the A and G keys switch to Fury. In both control sets, the M key shows the mango location in each level and P key opens the pause menu. The game makes great use of the computer optical mouse, needed to used the abilities of each character and lear levels. The cursor takes the form of a colored arrow that works according the character selected. Characters *Yeah: Yeah is the jolly guy wearing yellow who poses the mouth. Yeah primary function is to place blocks with the mouse cursor who were previously stored or were destroyed by Fury, thus, he can create new paths to overcome abysses. He jumps higher than any of the other characters but is a relatively slow character while moving. *Jam: Jam is the energetic guy wearing blue who poses the eyes. Jam carries a long blue mallet whom he can smash against the floor to gain a boost of speed allowing him to perform long jumps and overcome obstacles. Normally, he jumps lower than Yeah, but can jump at the same height as him by smashing the mallet. He can perform wall jumps and is also the fastest character in the game. *Fury: Fury is the bulky guy wearing red who poses the eyebrows. Fury is the biggest and the strongest character in the game. He can smash blocks to open paths and store those destroyed blocks for Yeah so he could place them again. Fury moves slow but compared to Yeah's speed, he is a bit faster as he jumps two block while moving. Fury has the disadvantage of having a very high falling speed that makes jumping nearly impossible. List of levels All levels are played in sucesion, coming one after another, once the past level is cleared. Asterisks denote tutorial levels and are completely optional to clear. #Fabricate* #Navigate* #Eradicate* #Switcherate* #Find Your Footing #Look Left #The Boost and Fling #Wall of Face #Fetch Quest 1 #Snakeway #Coming to Work #Windowsill #Elevator Shaft #Test Tube #Synergy! #Leaving Work #Just Grab It #Dragon #Goldmine #Fetch Quest 2 #Shenanigans #Desert Circuit #Free Falling #Weak Rope #Lock Box #Hard Work #Dastardly #Birdfeeder #Face Pipeline #n #Willyworld #Light Out #1010 Blocks to win #Stepping Stones #Spirit Tower #Jacob Can't Make Ladders #Find Your Footing Yet? #Catwalks #Mind the Gap #Faultline #Obstacle Course #Space Jam #Steel Feels #Low Ceiling #Oh Love #China Shop Reception The game recieved moderately positive reviews from its launch date. External links *[http://yeahjamfury.willy-world.net/ Yeah Jam Fury official site.] *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/598250 Yeah Jam Fury on Newgrounds.com] *[http://forums.mcleodgaming.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=34440 Cleod9's forum post regarding to Yeah Jam Fury]